


Oneshot Compilation (Spencer Reid)

by bucky_smiles



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Almost smut, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky_smiles/pseuds/bucky_smiles
Summary: A compilation of Spencer Reid x Reader oneshots from my tumblr (under the same username)





	1. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small song fic to Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran :) Basically, the reader is a team member and she and Spencer have been in a secret relationship for quite a long time. 
> 
> Pairing: Spencer Reid x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of unsub and being shot

You look so wonderful in your dress  
I love your hair like that  
The way it falls on the side of your neck  
Down your shoulders and back

The FBI gala was a big thing to your team. As the best profilers in the country, you were expected to make the best impression through your outfits, dates, etc. You were dressed in a long, light blue dress that brought out your curves in the most perfect ways while still remaining modest. You’d also done your hair in the way that you knew your date (and boyfriend) loved the most. It was simply subtle curls that trailed down your back. 

On the topic of your date, you were going to the gala with none other than the FBI’s resident genius, Spencer Reid. The two of you had been dating for nearly 8 months now.. But the two of you’ve been keeping it a secret from the team because the privacy of what you have is nice. Of course you love your team, you just don’t want so much attention around what you and Spencer have. But of course, that means that the team thinks that both of you are single which means they’re trying to set you both up with other people. 

The knock at the door of your apartment snapped you out of your thoughts and you moved gracefully to the door, peeking through the peephole before opening it with a bright smile, greeting your date with so much warmth, “Hi, Spencer.” 

He didn’t return your greeting. He couldn’t.. After all, you looked so damn beautiful and he was simply flabbergasted that even 8 months after your first date, you could look so amazing. Spencer clears his throat slightly, his cheeks reddening as he speaks, “You look… You look stunning, Y/N.”

Similar to his feelings, you still couldn’t get used to his compliments after 8 months of being together and an extra 7 months of having a massive crush on him. You simply blushed in response, taking your purse in one hand and linking your free arm with his as you closed and locked the door to your apartment behind you, “You clean up quite nice yourself.”

We are surrounded by all of these lies  
And people who talk too much  
You’ve got that kind of look in your eyes  
As if no one knows anything but us

The team never looked into your relationship with Spencer as more than a friendship which is why they weren’t surprised as the two of you entered the venue with linked arms. You were laughing at some science joke Spencer made that you didn’t realize it when Penelope Garcia rushed up to you, enveloping you in a hug before squealing, “Ohmygod Y/N, you look so good! Did you hear that Anderson totally has the hots for you? You two should totally dance and have a drink tonight!” She continued gushing, pulling you away from Spencer as she spoke. 

You simply made a couple of noises as if to say ‘whatever’, looking at Spencer over your shoulder. You mouthed a silent “I’m sorry” before winking.. If only Penelope knew that you were very happily in love with Spencer. The little secret always brought a mischievous glint in your eyes and whenever Spencer saw that glint, he always had to suppress a smile or look the other direction to calm the blush that would develop on his cheeks. 

Morgan eventually did the same thing that Penelope did, approaching Spencer before telling him about all of the eligible single women in the room. Spencer simply rolled his eyes, coming up with multiple excuses. The man couldn’t care less for any woman, only you. He watched you from a distance as you met with the rest of the team, giving hugs and bright smiles. Spencer wouldn’t ever get tired of the sight of your smile. 

And should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it’s enough for me  
‘Cause all that you are is all that I’ll ever need

At Penelope’s insistence, you had one dance with Anderson before coming up with the excuse that you needed some air. You left him standing at the edge of the dancefloor before he could say that he’d accompany you and quickly exited the room to the balcony. It wasn’t a surprise to you that Spencer was standing out there, looking out at the area in front of him. 

You cleared your throat a little, a small smile making its way onto your painted lips as Spencer turned on his heels. He was prepared to say something about not being interested in anyone but stopped right as he began, his cheeks reddening as he smiled sheepishly, “I uh.. Morgan won’t stop trying to pair me up with other people.” 

You laugh quietly as you approach Spencer, waving your hand dismissively as if to tell him that you understand, “Penelope is exactly the same, don’t worry.” You finally reached him and simply wrapped your arms around his waist. Spencer wasted no time in returning your embrace. The music from inside could be heard and you simply began swaying gently, prompting Spencer to do the same. Pretty soon, the two of you were dancing on the balcony, your cheek resting on his chest and his chin resting on the crook of your neck. It was peacefully quiet, the two of you simply enjoying the company of each other because it was all that you two needed.. Nothing else, no one else. 

I’m so in love, so in love

Who knows how long the two of you were dancing for. You only stopped in your tracks when you heard Spencer mutter a quiet, “I love you,” in your ear. You pulled away slightly to look at the man, him looking down at you with a shy smile on his face. 

A strand of his length hair had fallen into his face and you tucked it behind his ear before leaning up to press a gentle kiss to his lips, “I love you too, Spencer.” After uttering those words, you two resumed your dancing, this time looking at each other rather than enjoying each other’s presence. Every once in a while, either he’d lean down to give you a gentle kiss somewhere on your face and you’d press up onto your tippy toes to give him gentle kisses anywhere you could reach. This feeling that the two of you had was something so pure. This kind of love was something that you couldn’t get anywhere else. 

You look so beautiful in this light  
Your silhouette over me  
The way it brings out the blue in your eyes  
Is the Tenerife sea

Eventually you got cold from the never ending breeze that was flowing and both of you pulled away from one another. Spencer, being the gentleman that he is, removed his suit coat, putting it over your shoulders as he led you towards the entrance to the venue. You pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, not realizing that your entire team had been at the door for the last 10 minutes, watching the two of you dance and be adorable. 

Spencer simply turned towards you, admiring the way the moonlight reflected off of your shiny hair. He stopped you as well, leaning down to give you a long, deep kiss. He hadn’t realized that the team was watching, either and when the door opened, he pulled away quite quickly, distancing himself from you only to stop once more upon realizing that the people who’d made their way onto the balcony were none other than your team. Your cheeks reddened as you shared a look with Spencer. No one had said anything yet and the longer it took for someone to say something the more you got worried. 

Of course, it was Penelope Garcia that spoke first, “May I politely say what the actual hell?”

And all of the voices surrounding us here  
They just fade out when you take a breath  
Just say the word and I will disappear  
Into the wilderness

You and Spencer had expected this reaction. The entire team crowded around the two of you, bombarding you with questions. You took the time to answer each question one by one while Spencer remained completely overwhelmed. His hand squeezed your waist lightly and you leaned into him slightly to give him comfort. 

“Guys, can we have some space, please? Spencer and I can’t really breathe..” You chuckled quietly as you spoke and the team respected your wishes, backing away slightly. You took a deep breath and when you did, you could feel Spencer relax. 

It was Spencer who spoke up, next, a proud smile on his face as he spoke, “To sum up everything that Y/N has said.. We’ve been together for 8 months. Our first date was after she got shot on the field during that one case and we hadn’t told you guys because we wanted to keep it to ourselves.” 

Of course his words didn’t stop the questions from coming at the two of you and you simply chuckled as you led Spencer inside, letting the team follow you. The two of you answered every question in your comfort zone as the two of you did everything else…

Together


	2. Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Spencer Reid x Reader one shot based on Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran bc I’m a slut for fluff with hints of angst, Spencer Reid, and Ed Sheeran. 
> 
> Warnings: Just a whole lotta fluff with a little bit of angst and stuff, mentions of alcohol and sadness, and I don’t think anything else :’)

Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in

It’d been a long week for Spencer Reid. He’d been out of town on a case and that truly bothered him… And it wasn’t even the travelling part that he disliked, it was being away from you, his ‘best friend’. To add up to it, this unsub was targeting women that had an eerie resemblance to you and that made him feel overall just awful. The thought of losing you was one of his biggest fears so seeing the crime scenes and the dead bodies of the victims simply added more to his fear. 

That’s why the first thing he did when he got home was go to your apartment. Upon opening the door, you were pleasantly surprised to find yourself enveloped in his arms. Obviously you returned his hug, but you couldn’t help but be worried. Spencer wasn’t one for being touched and while he’d gotten used to your presence in your time together as ‘friends’, it was still unlike him to just hug you out of the blue. 

Your relationship with Spencer was… Hard to describe. The two of you were most definitely close and called each other best friends, but if someone was outside looking in on you two alone together, they’d think you’re a couple. You guys share a bed anytime there’s an option to, cuddle, slow dance, steal glances when the other one isn’t looking… Hell the two of you have even kissed a few of times and have had sex once… But those were moments that were secret.. Moments that you hadn’t talked about in fear of losing what you have. You guys weren’t friends with benefits or anything like that, you guys were just… Closer than most friends. 

“Rough case?” You asked in a quiet voice, pulling away lightly to look at him with a gentle stare. 

Spencer simply nods and you sigh quietly, leading him to your room. It was late and he needed rest, “Get ready for bed, I’ll come back in a minute..” With those words, you left the room to go to your kitchen to fix him a cup of tea. 

Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms

When you finished with the tea, you went back to your room to see Spencer already in bed. You set the tea on the bedside table beside him before moving to exit the room. You still had some work to do and were working on it when Spencer had originally arrive at your apartment. 

Obviously, you weren’t able to leave because Spencer had gently caught your wrist, preventing you from doing so, “Y/N?”

You turned back to look at him, offering a gentle smile as you spoke, “Yeah, Spencer?”

He tugged you closer and you immediately knew what he was going to ask of you, “Lay down with me? Till I fall asleep at least?”

How could you deny his puppy dog hazel eyes? You simply nodded lightly before getting into the bed. Spencer was quick to move closer to you and you did what you knew he loved the most, you held him close to you. Your head was resting on his chest and he had both of his arms wrapped around you, tangling his legs with yours. You simply let one your hands rest amidst his collection of tangled curls, your other hand taking one of his. 

And your heart’s against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I’m falling for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet  
And with a feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now

You looked up at Spencer to see him looking down at you with a small smile on his face. You simply blushed lightly before pressing a couple of kisses to his neck, a spot you knew he reacted the most to. He simply holds you a little tighter, shifting lightly at the feeling. You press a couple of more kisses before pulling away, looking at him again. 

You don’t know how long the two of you spent in that position, but it didn’t matter because the two of you were purely content with the feeling. While Spencer still had the fear of losing you in the back of his mind, it wasn’t something he was thinking about right now because he had you with him, there in his arms. 

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
We’re falling in love

Out of the blue, Spencer leaned down lightly, pressing his lips against yours. Obviously, you immediately reciprocated, pressing him closer with the hand you had in his hair. 

As mentioned earlier, the two of you had kissed plenty of times. A couple of times it was out a drunken mess, a couple of times it happened because you couldn’t stop crying or worrying about something that seems silly now, and a couple of times it happened because Spencer just really needed it. But now was different.. Something had changed in all of this. It had something more and it was something different. 

Love… 

He held you in the kiss for a little bit longer before pulling away. You could feel your cheeks redden as you returned to your original position, but you weren’t looking at him now. Mostly because if he saw the effect he had on you, he would never stop talking about it and being cheeky. 

Settle down with me  
And I’ll be your safety  
You’ll be my lady

It’d been a couple of weeks since that late night at your house and you hadn’t seen Spencer in a while. In all honesty, you thought he was avoiding you. 

There were a few text conversations between the two of you. They were nothing like the ones you would normally have. 

Y/N: Dinner today?

Spencer: Sorry, it’s going to be a late night at the office, today

Y/N: Okay :/

Hell, he wasn’t even telling you whether or not if he was going out on a case or if he was okay.. You were getting worried. Eventually, you’d had enough and grabbed your purse and sweater before exiting your house and moving through the cold, night air to his apartment. It was in walking distance and you loved the cold therefore you weren’t truly bothered. If Spencer chooses to answer the door, then he probably would be, but that was the last thing on your mind as of now. 

You knocked a couple of times on the door of his apartment, waiting patiently before straightening your posture as a tired looking Spencer answered the door, “Y/N?”

You didn’t bother with any “hi”s or “hello”s, pushing your way into his apartment before turning on your heels to look back at him. He was still standing at the door and looked mildly confused at your actions. You took a deep breath before speaking up, “Why the hell have you been avoiding me?” Your voice was filled with hurt as you spoke, your eyes watching him closely for his reaction. 

He froze for a moment and you could easily tell that he was trying to formulate a lie in his head. After a few moments, he spoke, “I have been busy with work.. We had this case the other day that I was out for..” His voice was quiet and he was looking everywhere except for in your eyes. 

“Don’t you lie to me, Spencer Reid.” Your voice rang out, interrupting him as he was about to continue. It was filled with pure sadness and betrayal as you looked at him, “You promised me that you wouldn’t lie to me ever..” You ran your tongue over you bottom lip to remoisten it as you continued, “Is it because of the kiss? Because us kissing has never stopped us before and you know that.” 

He didn’t respond for a moment before he cleared his throat lightly, trying to speak, “It isn’t that, Y/N, it’s you..” 

You didn’t give him a chance to finish his sentence, shoving past him and out the still open door as you made your way down the stairs. You could hear Spencer call after you but you didn’t wait for him. You kept going, moving quicker than you normally would. 

You’d finally reached outside, hot tears trickling down your face. Turning, you were about to move away but someone had grabbed your wrist, stopping you from moving. You knew who that someone was, “Spencer let me go, I’ll stop being a problem just..” You couldn’t finish your sentence, your voice getting choked up. 

Spencer gently turned you around, tilting your face up by the chin, “You didn’t let me finish, Y/N.. My words came out wrong..” He clears his throat lightly, holding your wrist to his chest as he began speaking, “I think I’ve fallen in love with you, that’s why I’ve been avoiding you.” 

You froze in your spot, still sniffling as you looked up at him. There were tears still leaking from your eyes, but they’d calmed down now. “Wh-what?”

He offers a small smile as he continues speaking, though you can tell he’s scared because his hand was shaking… Well he was either scared or freezing because the man had ran out after you without his jacket in a tshirt and night shorts. “I’ve fallen in love with you, Y/N Y/L/N, and that kiss made me realize it.. I was avoiding you because I didn’t want what we have to be ruined.. Yes, I know it’s deeper than friendship.. But I didn’t know if you loved me back.. Hell, I still don’t know that. I started avoiding you because I don’t want to lose you and I’m sorry for that. I’m sorry for the pain I’ve caused you..” 

Spencer lets go of your wrist as he speaks, looking to see for your reaction and you simply let your wrist hang limp at your side for a moment, trying to wrap your head around what the man had just said. 

I was made to keep your body warm  
But I’m cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

He shivers lightly as he waits for what has felt like an eternity and you don’t say anything. He begins backing away from you but then you act, moving quickly as you wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him down to your level as you hugs him tightly. He returns your hug and you press a gentle kiss to his neck, the same spot you’d kissed oh so many times before, “I love you too, Spencer Reid.”


End file.
